The Suits
The Suits are a group of parahumans from the United Kingdom and Europe.Extinction 27.2 Goals & Methods They presented themselves to the public as an elite group that was "hipper, cooler and more effective" than the King's Men. However, they were actually barely treading water as a group, in terms of funding and membership. Having lost several important members to Endbringers, well before They started attacking more often. Further their Merchandise had failed to catch on and depended on the financial assistance of the PRT. Their operations mostly covered Western Europe, although they had some involvement in the Middle East.Western Europe primarily. Once you get into Eastern Europe you get into a different kind of cape politics (keeping in mind that things shifted dramatically after Behemoth burned oil fields in two separate attacks). They do have involvement in the Middle East. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles Members The Suits managed different duties, classifying capes into groups for public service, fighting, intrigue, fast response and watching for malfeasance in other areas of the public. They wore costumes stylized after different card suits from the Italian and French decks – heart, club, spade, diamond, sword, wand, coin and cup. Real thing. In the Minor Arcana (Tarot Cards), the Latin suits are wand/baton/club/staff, coin/pentacles/disk/ring, cups and swords. Those suits, in turn, were converted to club, diamond, heart and spade in the French edition. - Comment by Wildbow on Extinction 27.2 Each group has a specific focus and a hierarchy, topped by Knave, Queen and with King at the very top.► World News: Cutting the Deck? A Divide in Suits. UK-European parahuman organization ‘The Suits’ may be facing some restructuring with recent roster changes and conflicts that followed the disastrous attacks in December 2011. The Suits have traditionally been divided into sub-groups, named after the suits of Spade, Diamond, Club, Heart, Sword, Coin, Wand, and Cup. Each group has a specific focus, ranging from general patrols to public relations or dealing with more abstract crises, and each group has a hierarchy, topped by Knave, Queen and with King at the very top. In the December attack, the leadership of Heart, Sword, Wand and Cup were all killed or left in a state where they were unable to maintain their positions. The influx of new members with new positions has unbalanced the group, introducing a number of new ideas and practices that conflict with the old guard. The King of Spade’s attempts to step in and regulate the actions of the Knave of Sword’s groups caused the very public conflict BNN wrote about last month. This may have encouraged the divide. Matters weren’t helped by the fact that the groups of Heart and Cup have traditionally maintained the strongest connections to the public and public relations, and the more established, senior factions now have few options at their disposal in reaching out or correcting assumptions, which may impact funding. Things have now reached a climax, with open talk of dissolution of two or more of the new factions. The Knave of Hearts has openly stated that she may reach out to the more beleaguered and understaffed United States Protectorate team, who are already suffering from a public relations standpoint. Should the members join, it’s likely they will establish themselves in the East Coast, which may enable or encourage a shuffling of members between all present teams, expanding any team already prepared to staff new parahumans. It is not yet known if the Suits will set up new teams or reduce its roster. In a statement, the Knave of Hearts said... - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p48 While they did wear more stereotypical hero costuming in the field they were known for wearing formal wear with masks; in the american scene this was typical of villains.“I’m surprised you came in costumes,” John told us. “I imagined suits and masks.” ... I said. “The aesthetic you’re talking about is a popular villain thing. Ambassadors in Boston, Dark Society down the East coast, there was a group of weapons dealers called the Brokers… And of course the Elite who were the biggest American villain gang. The exception on the hero side would be the Suits, and even they had costumes for serious events where they needed the extra pockets, armor, and everything else.” ... “We wouldn’t want to borrow from the Suits’ look either,” Tristan added. “The members of their team who weren’t the first casualties of Gold Morning were some of the bravest fighters. We respect them too much to plagiarize.” - Excerpt from Shadow 5.11 History Formation Formed out of individuals and duos, early on hurting unit cohesion. The arrival of the Simurgh was a formative experience for the institution. The Suits received assistance and personnel from Cauldron.Absent Cauldron's meddling, there's no PRT for one thing. There's no Suits, no Red Gauntlet, no Elite Sentai group or whatever I called them, no Elite; all groups that Cauldron set up or supported. Groups are formed but can't sustain themselves past tight Undersider-like groups of 5-10 individuals. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles The Timeskip According to a possible future, there was an attack in December 2011 where the leadership of the Heart, Sword, Wand and Cup were all killed or incapacitated. This led to conflict within the group and some members leaving to join the Protectorate.American news: Some Suits Murmurings of the breakdown within EU superteam 'The Suits' have been confirmed, with eighteen superpowered individuals slated to migrate to the US and join the Protectorate... - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p54The Suits will not be available for absorption into any teams beyond those our head office has already reached out to. Not anytime soon. Said parahumans are being retrained and made aware of PRT rules, methodology and regulations, patterns, expectations, and are being screened for any possible interference or outside malfeasance, and must thus be monitored closely. ... However, these parahumans are displacing others, who will be moving to new locations and new teams. - Department Sixty Four,PRT Quest thread i p92Weld’ Heroes called for unity, the Suits answered that call, sending many members to America to serve, following a schism of their own. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 Gold Morning Took a few licks, unknown if those that participated were those who were not based in the United Kingdom. Post-Gold Morning Their actions at the event gave them a respectful reputation. Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:The Suits